The Last Miracle, Chapter Three: Intimacy
by JohnlockPotterlockWholock
Summary: Yes I did it. I wrote smut. This took much longer and way more thought than it should have but I'm proud of my work (albeit a bit embarrassed). So enjoy sexy times with John and Sherlock, thank you for reading and leave reviews when you can. Love y'all!


The week after Sherlock's fiasco was the most blissful and indulgent John had ever experienced. The men spent most of their time sitting in each others laps watching crap tele, sharing tea, and kissing at intervals of about five minutes. Things had occasionally gotten pretty heavy, but John didn't want to push Sherlock too far too fast. He knew he was a virgin (Irene Adler etched that into his brain). But this night things were different. The sexual tension between the detective and the soldier had reached a fever pitch to the point where even looking at one another began to tent their pants. The two were dining at a classy place a short ways away from 221B and were not considering their surroundings much.  
"So John, who do you bet has a bigger cock. And don't say you because we both know its me." They attempted to stifle their laughter as the waiter came by with the check. They left the restaurant glued together by the lips until John leapt onto Sherlock's back. He rode piggy back all the way to the flat, the two of them laughing and shouting until Sherlock unlocked to door to their flat, at which point he flung John around to face him in a sort of frontwards piggy back. The mass if the two men staggered back until Sherlock hit the wall and slid down it so that their legs were intertwined. They sighed together, foreheads touching.  
"God I love you Sherlock" John breathed, running his hands up Sherlock's front, itching to rip off his shirt. But he knew better. He had to take things slow.  
"Ungh John you're so sexy. I want to taste you John. So bad" they edged back up the wall and began squeezing one another's arses. John gingerly slipped his hands inside Sherlock's slacks and gave out a sigh that clearly said, _at last. _"Uh godammit Sherlock you're so fucking gorgeous" they began searching one another's faces with their mouths, nipping here, licking there, determined to memorize how the others face felt under their tongues. Every line every detail. John hoisted Sherlock up onto him the way he had previously been on Sherlock and moved them to John's bed where they furiously unbuttoned one another's shirts.

"Oh damn you're gorgeous babe. So fucking beautiful." John went to town with Sherlock's upper half. Leaving love bites and hickeys everywhere.  
"JOHN" Sherlock managed to breathe. He could tell John was getting impatient. He himself was hard as fuck, his cock was surely burning a hole through his trousers it was so hot. He could feel the heat from John as well. He could feel the prick on his thigh as John went down on him. John's was big, he could tell. The way it pressed against him.  
"I'm ready" Sherlock whispered.  
"Aw yes babe hhhmmmm" John hadnt heard him. He was too busy with Sherlock's bare chest.  
"C'mon love. I'm ready" Sherlock said more loudly over a sloshing sound coming from just above his waistband. No reply.  
"Do you want to fuck me or not?" Sherlock asked with a slight jerk of his hips to get John's attention. John looked up, his flushed face looking like a child at Christmas.  
"OH GOD YES" and he was ripping the detectives trousers and pants off and tossing them aside. The first thing he did was submerge Sherlock's enormous manhood in his mouth.  
"Uuuh! JOHN!" Sherlock began gently thrusting into John, petting his sandy hair. When John didn't protest and hummed seductively, Sherlock let his head loll back and thrust harder into his man. "OH GOD! FUCK! FUCK JOHN! YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT! UUUHHHHH JOHN YOU'RE PERFECT!" At long last John broke away with an audible pop and leaned back on his elbows as Sherlock slowly undid John's trousers and slipped off his red pants. Sherlock immediately swallowed John and began doing all the right things. John couldn't believe he'd never done this before! He was magnificent! When the detective began turning his head, pumping the rest of johns expansive dick with his long fingered hands and humming in his deep baritone, John lost it.  
"OH MY FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU'RE SO FUCKING GORGEOUSSSssss AAAAAHHHHHHH! OH BABE!" Sherlock released the grip he'd had with his perfectly cupids-bowed lips and fell back on the pillows as John ran his hands everywhere, memorizing every nook and cranny of Sherlock's impeccable figure. "UUUHHHHH JOHN FUCK ME! FUCK ME INTO THE GROUND!"  
"Rodger that" the soldier crooned slyly. John dragged Sherlock by his hips to the edge of the bed and hoisted him up so that his ankles were resting on johns toned shoulders. As John slowly eased his wet cock into Sherlock's tight hole he whispered encouraging words to his love.  
"You're so beautiful you're perfect you sexy bitch I love you so godammed much you fucking sexy cunt" John now began thrusting slowly as Sherlock expanded. Sherlock had never felt anything so amazing as this. He focused his senses on the feeling of the warm, sturdy cock sliding in and out of him. Loving when it brushed his prostate and wanting to push back up onto it as it almost exited his body.  
"Oh my god John. Oh my god. OH! OH MY GOD! J-JOOOOOHHHN!"


End file.
